


Capture the Heart

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, M/M, series updates every monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “As I was saying, I'm stuck in a tree, so you should have said you caught my heart.” Donghyuk made a tsk sound. “Opportunity lost.”Mark glared at the sun boy. “Whatever. You're stuck and now I can go help my team win.” Mark turned away from Donghyuk to begin his trek to the other side of the river.





	Capture the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awkward because it's my first time writing Markhyuk, but Markhyuk are awkward so it made sense? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! More of this universe to come!
> 
> -Sarah ❤

Mark was panting. The flag was on the other side of the river, too far away, but that wasn't the real reason. _Stupid Hyuck. Why are you following me?_

 

Mark stopped and looked around his surroundings. There were high trees on his right and a large pile of rocks on his left. With his armor (that is mandatory to wear any game of capture the flag), Mark knew he had no chance at the trees or the rocks. He had to think of a plan to stop the obnoxious Apollo kid (who was very cute, but Mark wasn’t about to admit that) from finding the red flag. Mark looked inside his bag that he slung over his shoulder and had filled to the rim with little _tricks_ to pull on the other campers.

 

Mark smiled when he found his trip string and other small trinkets. He knew exactly how to stop the boy. Mark felt evil.

 

Just as the final string was set did Donghyuk catch up. Apparently he had been stopped up by his teammate about a plan or something. Mark didn't care; it gave him enough time to finish his trap. Being a Hermes kid and all made the work easier and faster. In that moment, Mark was ever so thankful.

 

Mark was hiding behind a tree when he saw Donghyuk. Mark smiled as he saw Donghyuk fall directly into the trap, but the way Donghyuk was moving it seemed like he was purposely falling for the trap. Even the little scream that escaped Donghyuk’s mouth seemed fake.

 

“Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Ah! Darn you caught me!” Donghyuk sarcastically yelled out.

 

Mark poked his head out from the tree and found the sun boy in his trap, dangling from a tree, only being held up by his foot. He felt like the situation would have been cute, as Mark finally had the upper hand, but Donghyuk was currently smirking.

 

Just as Mark was walking over to Donghyuk, the sun boy spoke. “I know I'm the one caught and all, but it should be _you_ enjoying _my_ company until my team wins.”

 

Mark scoffed. “ _Your_ team? Sure thing. And I'm pretty sure you're the one who fell for _me._ ”

 

“Well actually, I'm stuck in a-" Donghyuk was interrupted by a pair of people running by.

 

“Get back here, Valentine Boy!”

 

The apparent _Valentine Boy_ simply laughed and ran on. “Catch me if you can, Bunny!”

 

The pair was oblivious to Mark and Donghyuk's situation and ran right past, causing Donghyuk and Mark to laugh.

 

“As I was saying, I'm stuck in a tree, so you should have said you _caught_ my heart.” Donghyuk made a tsk sound. “Opportunity lost.”

 

Mark glared at the sun boy. “Whatever. You're stuck and now I can go help _my_ team win.” Mark turned away from Donghyuk to begin his trek to the other side of the river.

 

Just as Mark was walking away, Donghyuk called out to him. “Wait! You're just going to leave me here? Just leave me hanging?”

 

Even though the joke was so, so bad, Mark couldn't help but laugh. He only stopped for a quick moment, but knew whatever Donghyuk was going to say next was to distract him. He continued on, ignoring the fact that he would have loved to stay and chat with Donghyuk. Just then, he heard a snap of a branch behind him. Mark quickly grew defensive and brought out his knife and turned to attack whoever it was.

 

“Woah, woah. It's just me.” Donghyuk casually stated, as if he didn't just escape the trap Mark had on him.

 

“What the-" Mark was confused. His traps tended to keep anyone in place for at least 15 minutes and it hadn't been 10 minutes. Donghyuk laughed at the confused Hermes kid. He looked like he was about to say something more, but the bell signifying the end of the game rung.

 

“Campers! That was a short game! Come back to camp!” said the blue team’s captain Suho.

 

Mark made no move to head back to the camp, as he was still confused on what just occurred in front of him. Donghyuk was still giggling at him (which Mark found really cute) and it was starting to frustrate Mark.

 

“How'd you do that?”

 

“Do what now? Win the game?”

 

Mark glared at the sun boy. “You know what.”

 

“I don't know, care to tell me what you mean?” Donghyuk innocently replied.

 

Mark wanted to punch the younger boy (with his lips nonetheless), but turned and stalked off instead. He heard Donghyuk following behind him back to the camp after he sighed deeply, as if annoyed that Mark wasn't playing his game.

 

Since Mark was frustrated, he completely walked by the monster and almost caught in its fire breath. Donghyuk had pulled him back to safety.

 

“Mark!” Donghyuk screamed. “I don't care if you're in a bad mood, but you can't ignore your surroundings!”

 

Mark looked down in shame. Then remembered the beast in front of him and got in the position to fight. Donghyuk and him were partners in the double duel matches, as their techniques worked well together, so Mark knew and trusted that Donghyuk was doing the same. Fight mode was on for both.

 

“Hyuck, tell me about the monster. What can we do to slow it down?” Mark needed time to set up a trap and Donghyuk liked reading about mythological creatures and monsters, so trusted that he knew something about what it was.

 

“It's a chimera, so it breathes fire.” Mark rolled his eyes at that one. _Obviously_ it breathed fire. “Weakness? Maybe lead because it originally was killed from lead poisoning?” Currently, the said beast was watching Mark with it's dark eyes. “Do you have a pencil in that bag of yours?”

 

Mark almost turned to look at Donghyuk, as the question was just that stupid. “Umm… probably? Why?” The monster growled a little at Mark roaming through his bag. It launched another fire breath, this time at Donghyuk, causing the duo to become back to back. Why a pencil of all things, (which was made of graphite) and not a lead ball was confusing to Mark. But he trusted the other a little too much.

 

“Give me one. And send off the emergency flare.” Mark gave the pencil reluctantly and confusedly. The flare was sent up in the next moment, to hopefully get someone to help them. All the campers were given the small flare because the camp barrier to protect against monsters and non-demigods was slightly damaged at the last practice hunt from a month ago. Monsters went through the breach too much to be safe, but the camper who could fix the mess went missing, so nothing could be done.

 

The chimera in front of Mark did not like the pencil, (more confusing to Mark) as if it just knew how it was killed in the past. It also didn't like the flare that went off, as it watched it shoot up to the sky with a growl. Mark knew help was coming already and knew he just had to hold out until the stronger campers killed the beast. However, he wanted to do something, too. Mark wasn't _that_ dependent on his fellow campers; he wasn't that weak. Mark took out another pencil and his knife and ran out to attack it. Stupid, but he wanted to look brave and feel like he didn't need to be protected and saved.

 

“Mark! No Mark!” Donghyuk had charged in after him to stop him from being rash, but Mark pushed Donghyuk back. Mark turned his head away from the monster to tell Donghyuk to stay back when it hit him. “Mark!”

 

Donghyuk saw the fire shoot out of the chimera and hit smack on Mark’s chest. Donghyuk wanted to go help the boy, but knew he would become more injured, as the decision would be even more rash than Mark’s.

 

But Mark wasn't finished. From the ground, he rolled over with a groan and grabbed his knife that had fallen. He stabbed the monster in the thigh just as the monster stepped on his burnt chest. Mark screamed in pain for a moment before passing out. All Mark remembered was Donghyuk yelling his name again and again.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

 _Ugh, I feel so tired and so weak. And why is my hand so warm?_ Mark woke up with a start. Well, he opened his eyes. The rest of his body said no and didn't move. He looked around at the surroundings and couldn't recognize anything. It wasn't his bunk in the Hermes cabin, that was for sure. He moved his eyes around to figure out where he might be. Mark ends up seeing Donghyuk at the edge of the bed, sleeping awkwardly in a foldable chair and Taeil in the corner, working on who knows what. Mark found himself unable to focus on it, as it wasn't long for Mark to figure out why his hand was warm.

 

“Wh-what hap-ppended?” Mark's voice came out soft and raspy. He felt super dehydrated and hungry.

 

Taeil turned around and smiled. “Oh good. You're awake!” Taeil ignored the question, but the noise woke up Donghyuk. Donghyuk groaned a little, in which Taeil chuckled and went outside the room to grab more medicine and a few of Mark's friends.

 

“Mark! You woke up!” Donghyuk said in a sleepy manner. “I've been worried sick for days that you wouldn't wake up.”

 

 _Days?! How long was I out?_ Mark didn't want to think about the fact that Donghyuk was worried for that long too, but it secretly made Mark happy.

 

Donghyuk must have read Mark’s mind. “You were out for 3 days.” Mark attempted to nod his head, but it caused to much strain. Donghyuk saw that as a signal to continue. “The chimera was defeated by Yuta and Minseok, but almost arrived too late to save you. The chimera really wanted to kill you, like it kept kicking you and breathing fire, but Apollo gave me guidance to save you.”

 

The last remark startled Mark. The gods helping their children was a very rare case and almost never to save another god’s child. “Wha-what? Apollo wanted you to save me?”

 

Donghyuk turned red. “He wanted me to save what was important to me…” Donghyuk finally mumbled out.

 

Mark turned pink. “Hyuck…”

 

“The last few days have been hard, okay? Without you fighting with me constantly and bickering to the point of others being so annoyed made me realize how much I can't do this without you by my side. We're a team, ya know?”

 

Mark's face was turning more red by the second, but smiled and nodded (wincing in pain because he is an idiot). “What's got you so sweet? It's cute.”

 

“Shut up. I'm trying to be nice for once. But maybe I should do it more often because I-" The door rammed open and Mark couldn't hear what Donghyuk had said. Donghyuk's face was bright red, but still greeted the 3 boys that had entered.

 

“Mark! Oh my gods, you're awake!” yelled out Lucas, who had Johnny and Jaehyun behind him. The loud noise made Mark cringe, making Taeil shush the newcomers.

 

Donghyuk attempted to brush past everyone to get out, but forgot one crucial thing: his hand was still in Mark's. Escape was impossible. Donghyuk at first tried to get his hand back, but Mark didn't want that, so the sun boy plopped back into the chair.

 

Lucas and Johnny saw that they were holding hands and smirked at Mark, but said nothing. Jaehyun began to explain what had happened:

 

“When I got to the battle with Bunny, Taeil, and Zitao after the first batch went with Yuta and Minseok, the chimera had taken a lot of damage, but you had taken more. Donghyuk was screaming and crying,” Mark looked over at Donghyuk and held his hand tighter. “and then a bright light came from the sky and then you were in Donghyuk's arms, being healed. Bunny and I then rush forward to help bring you back. Taeil has been healing you ever since. Donghyuk was so drained after helping you.”

 

“You didn't tell him the best part!” interjected Lucas.

 

“The best part? Donghyuk saved him would be the best part, though, right?” Mark blushed at Jaehyun’s comment. It _was_ true.

 

“No, no! Like who won the game!”

 

“If you think that's so important, then _you_ tell it, Mr. Metal boy.”

 

Lucas giggled, like a hyper child given too much candy. “Well, after the bell went off, we all ran back to the camp and were like _how is the game already over_ and all that. Mr. P then told us that Jeno had found our flag once again and we all groaned. Like of course the son of the goddess of victory would _win_. And just as he was going to punish us, we all saw the flare and heard the scream. So our team got out of punishment! Jungwoo and Doyoung seemed so pissed yesterday morning when they found out no one was being punished. It feels great to finally have a week of no punishment!”

 

“You make it sound like it was a good thing that Mark got hurt.” Johnny stated.

 

“Of course it wasn't! I'm just sharing a little needed good news, gosh…” Mark laughed, and the rest saw this as a good sign and laughed with him.

 

“Oh and Jeno isn't allowed to play the next game of CTF so we actually have a chance!” Donghyuk next to Mark groaned. He was quite competitive. The noise made the trio remember that he was there.

 

Johnny looked at Mark and Donghyuk's interlaced hands. He seemed to finally realize what they were doing. “Umm… maybe we should come back later? You guys seem to have stuff to talk about.” Mark thanked Johnny in his mind.

 

“I don't want to-" Johnny put a hand over Lucas’s mouth and dragged him and Jaehyun out of the room. Johnny really was the best.

 

After a few moments of silence after the noisy boys had left, did Mark address Donghyuk. “So Hyuck, what were you trying to say?”

 

The flush had disappeared from before had came back as the sun boy remembered what he was about to say. “Oh not-nothing…” he finally stuttered out.

 

“Oh come on, Hyuckie. I wanna know, know know.”

 

“Shut up. No one likes Twice.” Donghyuk said with a giggle. Mark thought a blushing Donghyuk couldn't get cuter, but a blushing and giggling Donghyuk was completely superior.

 

“What is love?” Mark said after a moment, after he was sure of where he wanted the conversation was going to go.

 

“I told you, shu-”

 

“No, truthfully. What really is love?” interrupted Mark.

 

Donghyuk mumbled something under his breath. Both boys blushed red. Donghyuk thought Mark hadn't heard, but he just knew what the answer was because Mark almost said the same thing.

 

“You.”


End file.
